


Poppy Moon

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle Fluff, F/M, Menstruation, Painkillers, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “I’m not short, I’m adorable.”





	

Belle had been reluctant to tell Rumple about her pains. It wasn’t the sort of thing you discussed with a man. She was usually lucky that her time was only a minor inconvenience, but this month the cramps were doubling her over as she tried to work around the castle.

“Belle what’s the matter?”

She winced as Rumple appeared behind her as just as another vicelike cramp gripped her abdomen.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

The snap in her tone caused him to take a step back; his fingers were bouncing against each other as he looked at her.

“Oh, it’s, erm, it’s your moontime.”

Belle snorted at his rather old fashioned euphemism; “That makes me sound like a werewolf.”

“Sorry. You have all the erm,” His hand twirled vaguely in the air, “All the supplies you need?”

“Yes, thank you.”

They both clearly wanted this conversation to be over as quickly as possible, but another cramp hit Belle and she doubled over again. Rumple huffed and carefully took hold of her arm.

“You are coming with me.”

“I have dusting to do.”

“Dust will be there tomorrow.”

She decided that she would shout at him if he whisked them away, but instead of magic he slowly walked them to the library and guided her onto the couch. Only when she was settled did he use magic to conjure a heated stone wrapped in soft wool. He tentatively offered it to her as if he expected her to slap it from his hands. She took it with a nod of thanks and placed it against her throbbing stomach.

“Oh, that’s nice, thank you Rumple.”

He gave her a shy smile; “Tea? And which of the books you’re reading would you like?”

She laughed as the tea set appeared on a table by her elbow as her spoke. She pointed at the table behind him; “The green book please.”

He picked it up and cocked an eyebrow at the title, but didn’t tease her for the romantic nature of the story as he usually would. She expected him to disappear to his tower but he puttered around the library and kept glancing in her direction, and that meant her saw her shift uncomfortable when the pains returned.

“Should I reheat the stone for you?”

“It’s still warm, just not helping as much.”

His long fingers tapped his chin as he thought; “Would a little poppy oil help?”

Belle was surprised he’d thought of that, her governess had acted like it was a secret only for women to know.

“It would, but it sends me silly.”

He shrugged and a small bottle appeared in his hand; “But it takes away the pain, yes?”

“It does, but only a very small dose.”

Rumple approached her and freed the dropper from the bottle.

“Open.”

Belle stuck out her tongue just as she would have for her governess; Rumple chuckled at her and let a tiny drop fall on to her tongue.

“Take a swallow of tea to wash it down.”

“Yes Rumple.”

He stuck his own tongue out at her and moved away to the large table where he dropped into one of the chairs. For a while they sat in companionable silence lost in their reading. After a quarter of an hour Belle began to giggle. Rumple looked up at her with a slight grin.

“What’s tickled you so, dearie?”

“You are so sparkly.”

He might have been insulted, or hurt had Belle’s attention not been caught by her hand.

“My hand looks sparkly too, but not as sparkly as you.”

Rumple rolled his eyes; all thought of being insulted vanished in the face of his little maid who was clearly floating high on a tiny dose of poppy. It was quite the experience to watch her eyes roam around the library, almost everything made her giggle. Rumple got to his feet and stepped into the patch of bright sunlight cast by the windows. Belle instantly howled with laughter and clapped her hands together like a delighted toddler. Rumple twirled on the spot for her until she sighed and gave a long yawn.

“I’m sleepy.”

Rumple stopped and considered her position on the couch. She could sleep there; she had plenty of times when sleep had overcome her before she finished her book. That wouldn’t do for not, not at this time of the month, and not while she had poppy in her system.

“Come on then, little maid, time for bed.”

He carefully picked her up, there wasn’t a chance of her being able to walk anywhere in this state. She held on to him tight enough, but shook her head.

“No poofing. I’ll be sick.”

“Very well no poofing.”

He made sure he had a good hold on her and walked to her bed chamber with her giggling against his chest. When he got her on to the bed it took a moment to unhook her arms from around his neck, poppy apparently turned Belle into a clingy octopus.

“You carried me all the way up all those stairs.”

“Yes. It’s a good thing you’re so small.”

She gave an indignant huff and bopped his nose with her finger; “I’m not small, I’m adorable.”

Rumple blinked at her as she rolled into a ball and instantly fell asleep. He tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear and quietly said; “Yes you are Belle, sweetheart, yes you are.”


End file.
